


A Rose By Any Other Name

by gdcee



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, Scottish!Barris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdcee/pseuds/gdcee
Summary: Magda Ellenstein finds herself reluctantly fascinated by Barris Sakan after acquiring a Rayorcan romance novel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda acquires a romance novel with a very familiar face on the cover.

Magda Ellenstein kept many secrets from her mother.

She concealed her frequent outings in disguise as a maid. She concealed her unofficial membership in the City Guard. She concealed the little scrapbooks that contained nothing but her original name from before the fire, written over and over again.

But of all these secrets, the most private one which she hoped her mother would never, _never_ , **_never_** discover, was her stash of smutty romance novels.

Magda had begun acquiring them when she was about 15. The only place she'd ever been able to find them was in second-hand bookstores - always tucked away in dusty boxes at the back like a dirty secret (which she supposed they kind of were).

Nowadays, she was far too busy to scour second-hand bookstores like she used to. Magda had to bribe the maid to do it for her instead - which was a little inconvenient, since the maid had only just started learning how to read.

Thankfully, most of the books had lurid, melodramatic covers featuring men and women in varying states of dishabille which made them very easy to identify.

It was a fine, somewhat balmy summer's evening when the maid produced her newest find.

It was a Rayorcan book, and despite a few nicks and tears, it was in remarkably good condition. The cover in particular was quite attractive - something that the maid mentioned several times while sighing about how men in the real world never seemed to compare to the ones in stories.

Magda couldn't help but agree with her.

The fellow on the cover was remarkably good looking. He had a noble, dignified profile - the harshness of which was softened by the artist's inclusion of a scattering of freckles across his nose. More freckles were scattered across his neck and the parts of his chest visible through the shirt that was left open to his waist. His hair was a lovely reddish blond colour, and ruffled in most appealing fashion. He was wearing some sort of old-fashioned kilt, which showed off the shapely, muscular curve of his calves. There was no woman on the cover - just the man, posed dramatically against a splendid sunset, staring off into the distance with a stern, contemplative expression on his handsome face.

...stern. Magda squinted at the cover, suddenly consumed by the curious notion that she had seen this man somewhere before. She scrutinized the man's physical features again, determined to figure out how she knew him.

_Reddish blond hair. Broad chest. Freckles. Large hands. Stern expression-_

The image of Barris Sakan popped into her mind. Magda blinked a few times and then quickly shook her head.

No, no, no. What was she thinking? True, there was a certain superficial resemblance (apart from the freckles), but there was no way _Barris Sakan_ was on the cover of a tawdry romance novel. The very idea was ludicrous.

She could certainly imagine his nephew on the cover of a romance novel (not that she particularly wanted to), but _Barris_?

Barris Sakan was so proper, so stiff and if she had to be perfectly honest - so very _dull_. If he ever saw this book he would probably want to burn it for being sinful and frivolous.

Magda put the ridiculous notion from her mind as she opened the book and began to read.

She only set the book aside (with great reluctance) when the fire in her grate burned low and her eyelids began to droop. She hid the book under a loose floorboard alongside all her other novels, and then covered the spot with the carpet.

It was a pity that she could not read more of the book this night, she thought as she snuggled under her warm bedcovers. The story of the heroine, Madeline Elliot, and the dashing Highland Lord, Stewart Ross, was proving to be quite compelling.

It was a little odd though, she mused as sleep gradually came upon her. Cover artists and authors typically worked separately, which often resulted in discrepancies between the appearance of the characters on cover and in text.

The description of Stewart Ross in this book, however, was _exactly_ in line with the appearance of the man on the cover.

Author and artist could not have envisioned the exact same character. One of them must have returned to alter their work.

Had it been the artist or the author?

Did it really matter?

Magda drifted to sleep, thinking about warm arms, large, gentle hands and hair the colour of fire and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all began from the crack headcanon that Barris posed for romance novel covers a few times when he was short of money in Rayorca. He did say that he hid his identity when he went to study and train in the law, after all. It's not a stretch to imagine he also chose not to take the Sakan money along with him when he left.
> 
> Yes, I know I should be working on that other thing. It's coming along. Slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda learns something new about Barris.

Linglan wanted to hold a concert featuring the musically talented young members of the 4 families.

As was quickly becoming routine whenever Linglan wanted something done, Magda had been roped into the scheme.

This was the reason for her current unenviable position - attempting to charm Viscount Sakan into performing for the concert.

"The answer is no," he said with finality, adding with an infuriatingly smug smile and a dismissive wave of his hand: "Go find Uncle Barris! I heard he played the bagpipes when he was young."

"...bagpipes?" Magda muttered incredulously, standing gobsmacked like a witless fool as the Viscount sauntered away.

Since when did Barris play _anything_? Especially something as... _exotic_ as the bagpipes?

Magda had only ever heard them once, back when she and her mother had not yet returned to Finsel, and they lived in an obscure little market town.

A wanderer from the Highlands (that odd border region between the outer territory of Finsel and the Lionheart Kingdom) had walked into the town, carrying a strange sack-like instrument with a multitude of pipes sticking out of it. He'd been dressed in the outlandish traditional clothes of his people, the most noticeable item of which was his heavy woolen kilt, richly dyed and covered in regular, repeating patterns of squares and lines.

An old woman had paid the man to play. The sound was quite unlike anything Magda had heard before or since. High, piercing notes over a low, almost mournful drone. She remembered standing in the street for a whole hour listening to him play, spellbound and longing for some unknown, far-off land.

Her mother, however, had not cared much for the sound. Magda recalled her saying something about it being "provincial" and "uncivilized".

Magda shook her head, trying to clear her head. No, it had to be some sort of joke. The Viscount was just messing with her. He did seem to derive an inordinate amount of amusement from that.

She turned to get back to mingling at the ball, and found herself face to face with Barris Sakan himself. Magda tried not to squeak from the shock of his sudden appearance.

"Forgive my intrusion," he said, "I could not help but notice that you have been standing here and staring into the ether for a full ten minutes. Did my nephew say something to trouble you?"

"What? No..." Magda laughed a little nervously, "It's nothing...um...do you play the bagpipes?"

Magda could have kicked herself. Why on earth did she blurt out a question like _that_? Now he was probably angry at her. Barris already looked intimidating by default, she didn't want to stick around to see what he looked like when he was actually angry.

"Who told you that?" He said sharply, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Was it Juven? I'm going to sue the little bastard."

"Please, I meant no offence," Magda said in what she hoped was a suitably placating tone, "It's about the concert, you see..."

"Ah. Would this be the concert Chairman Linglan has been promoting for the past week and a half?"

"She's already _promoting_ it?" She failed to hide the indignant disbelief in her voice, "I haven't even...Mr. Barris, might there be a chance that you-"

"I'm sorry, Lady Ellenstein," Barris looked genuinely apologetic, "I think the concert is a great idea and will do much to promote unity in the City, but I cannot perform for it."

"Oh...is it presumptuous of me to ask why?"

"I haven't played the bagpipes for a long time. Not since I lost my kilt."

The image of the romance novel cover abruptly popped into her head. At that moment, the sound of a servant dropping a glass drew Barris's attention, and he turned his head - presenting her with a _very_ familiar noble and dignified profile.

"... _Kilt?_ " Magda asked, trying not to imagine Barris without his fluffy cravat and his shirt undone.

"I lost it during an extended trip away from Finsel," he sighed, looking a little despondent, "Without it, I can't play my bagpipes."

"Is it...really necessary to wear a kilt while playing the bagpipes?"

"Of course. A bagpipe performance without a kilt is unorthodox and unacceptable." Barris spoke matter-of-factly, as if his statement was an obvious and accepted fact of existence.

"Right," Magda sighed, "I suppose I shall have to try my luck somewhere else."

"Again, I am truly sorry I cannot help you in this endeavour. I can however offer some advice."

He glanced around and subtly motioned for her to come closer - as if he were about to say something confidential. Magda complied, and tried not to stare at the faint scattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose that became visible as she moved closer.

Goddess preserve her, how had she not noticed _those_ before?

"Don't waste your time talking to Barbara," Barris said quietly, "She has driven away half a dozen music tutors over the course of her studies."

"Really?" Magda whispered incredulously.

"She hates music," he shook his head sadly, "A shame, but that's how it is. Also, I'm sure you've already discovered that a direct approach will not convince my nephew of your cause."

"Have you any advice for that?"

Barris glanced meaningfully in the direction of the balcony where Asteria stood, gazing out contemplatively over the gardens.

"Find his weak spot," he said simply, "And milk it for all it is worth."

"Thank you, Mr. Barris," she said gratefully, "I believe my odds have improved significantly."

"Think of it as a little quid pro quo for that favour you helped me with. Besides," he added, "I don't actually have sufficient cause of action to bring a suit against my nephew, so I will console myself with the knowledge that you will soon knock him down a peg."

"Oh," she had to fight to keep from grinning, "I most _certainly_ will."

Barris turned back to her with a slight, satisfied smile and inclined his head politely. "I wish you the best of luck, Lady Ellenstein."

They went through the usual routine of polite pleasantries and goodbyes and departed each other's company to attend to their own affairs.

Magda was loathe to admit that her eyes continued to follow him for a rather inappropriate length of time after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the dialogue and gameplay from the music event. The favour Barris refers to is his first favour quest where you help to dig up intel on Juven, Barbara and the Duke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda ponders what to do about the book.

After returning home from the ball, Magda waited anxiously for nightfall and the opportunity to be alone.

She was so keyed up that she barely ate anything for dinner - something that did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"Are you well?" She peered over her spectacles at her, her brow furrowed in concern, "You've barely touched your roast."

"You did tell me that I needed to lose weight," Magda muttered, trying not to sound too defiant.

Her mother's eyes widened and for a brief moment, Magda feared that she would call for the switch like she used to before Magda had had her first menses.

Eliza Ellenstein only sighed and set her fork down beside her plate.

"I know I have been hard on you of late," she said, "But I hope you understand that I only do this out of necessity. My own mother treated me much the same way in my youth when I entered noble society. My duty is the same as hers was - to ensure that you survive and thrive in this society. If I must deny you in order ensure this, I do so without hesitation or pleasure. This does not mean that I want you to starve yourself."

"I wish to deny myself on this occasion, then," Magda replied, pushing her plate of half eaten roast and potatoes away, "Mother, I am grateful for the food and this time we have together, but today I am simply tired and wish to retire early."

Eliza squinted at her, carefully looking over her from head to toe. Magda did her best to look suitably exhausted.

"Very well," her mother said, "Go rest. If you are in the same condition tomorrow morning, I _will_ send for the doctor."

"Thank you."

Once she was out of sight of the dining room, Magda rushed to her bedroom and locked the door. She rolled up the carpet and pulled out the book from under the floorboard.

The cover was unchanged. Stewart Ross still stood proudly on the cover, staring off at some distant horizon.

Except Stewart Ross wasn't real. He was just a character with a real person's face. That real person was Barris Sakan, and his face was on the cover of a smutty romance novel.

The bloody _Minister of Justice_ was on the cover of a smutty romance novel.

How had something like this even happened? She couldn't imagine Barris opening his shirt and posing dramatically for an artist. It didn't seem to match up to what she knew of him.

What _did_ she actually know about Barris Sakan though? Certainly not enough to speculate what circumstances had led to... _this_.

Magda wasn't sure what would happen if something like this became public knowledge. She knew that a woman in her position would ruined by such a picture.

Barris however was neither a woman nor in her position. Surely his status as a Sakan would protect him against any potential scandals? Heck, this was _minor_ in comparison to some of things she'd heard about the Viscount. The public would probably just shrug and say it was about time that he started acting like a Sakan.

She thought about that harried, worried look Barris had had on his face after she had passed him that intel on the rest of the Sakan family. She thought of the exasperation in his voice when he'd stated that _yes_ , at times he _did_ seriously consider throwing his troublesome relatives into the sea. She remembered how he had called his nephew and brother frivolous, boring, stupid and arrogant in a tone that was half annoyance and half disappointment. 

It would surely hurt him terribly if people began to think of him as just another wild, romantic loafer from the Sakan family.

No, the book needed to be kept safe and out of the public eye.  

The idea of giving the book to Barris for safe keeping came to mind. She promptly threw that thought into the mental rubbish tip of very bad ideas.

She was _not_ going to give Barris Sakan a smutty novel which had an image of his semi-clothed self on the cover.

The very idea was madness. She'd surely die of embarrassment.

Should she destroy it? If the book no longer existed, then any potential scandal would be averted. It _did_ sound like the safest, most sensible thing to do.

Magda picked up the book and walked in front of the fire.

She looked at the book, and then at the fire. She looked back at the book, and then at the fire again.

Magda groaned in frustration and flopped bonelessly into the armchair in front of the fireplace.

She couldn't do it.

At least not until she'd finished the book.

In any case, she reasoned, flipping the book open to where she had stopped the previous night, her stash had stayed secret for almost five years now. She could certainly keep it hidden for another five.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barris and Linglan are arguing over a case. Magda is curious to find out what exactly that case is about.

The concert was a success, much to Magda's relief and Linglan's great satisfaction.

In the weeks following the concert, Magda charged her maid to find any books which had the face of "Stewart Ross" on their covers. Magda knew that Rayorcan novels were rare outside of the Republic, but she hoped to avoid the possibility that someone less scrupulous than her would come across a copy and use it for less than noble purposes.

Again and again, the maid came back empty handed. To Magda's relief (and slight disappointment), it appeared that she owned the only copy of the book in Finsel and there were no others of its like.

Life went on in Finsel. The talk of unity and cooperation espoused during the concert was short-lived. Soon, the gossip about the ton spread that Linglan and Barris were now embroiled in a contentious legal dispute.

Magda had no idea what that dispute was about and none of the people she'd seen at the balls and salons could tell her anything.

She'd even asked the Viscount if he knew any of the particulars, and his only response had been a long, dramatic sigh and a half-mocking quip of how the lovely Eyas had become so very _dull_ like his dear uncle.

Magda huffed in annoyance at her recollection of that incident. It was perhaps true that she had taken a slight bit more interest in legal matters of late, but that had little to do with Barris Sakan.

Society was founded on laws, it made sense that in order to understand how to operate in society, one needed to have some practical knowledge of the law.

Her mother agreed with her reasoning. In fact, she agreed so much that she began encouraging her to seek out Barris for further clarification.

Magda had not seen him since her preparations for the concert, and frankly she wasn't sure if she could handle another face to face meeting.

She had not been reading the Stewart Ross novel regularly due to the sudden escalation of... _explicit_ detail in the novel. Assuming that the book was a typical specimen of its genre, it seemed that Rayorcans had no patience for flowery metaphors and euphemisms in their smut.

The language (and the images they evoked) did not make her uncomfortable, per se. It did however make her feel quite strange, hot and twitchy.

_Goddess preserve her, what if she imagined him acting out that scene from Chapter 9?_

Magda took a deep breath.

Get a hold of yourself, she thought. You are acting most irrationally and quite disgracefully for an educated, accomplished lady of your age and upbringing.

Barris Sakan was not Stewart Ross.

Stewart Ross looked like Barris Sakan, but he was not real. He was a character in a novel.

Barris Sakan was stern, serious and dull.

Stewart Ross was dashing, heroic and charming.

They were not the same.

She need not imagine Barris Sakan as Stewart Ross because they. _Were_. _Not_. _The_. **_Same_**.

After repeating that mantra to herself several times, Magda made up her mind to follow her mother's advice, and find out just what that case was about.

\----

The Ministry of Justice was a large, imposing building of similar architectural style to the nearby Senate.

Magda knew that she was essentially coming to bother Barris during his working hours, but no one had seen hide nor hair of him since that mysterious case had started. If she wanted any answers to her questions, this was the best option.

She hoped that her homemade cheesecake and one of the finer vintages from the cellar would help to smooth out any potential difficulties.

She got a few odd looks from the staff when she asked for directions to Barris's office, but they provided them with no protest.

The directions led her to a large wooden door. She rapped sharply on the dark surface.

"It's open!" A muffled voice that did _not_ sound like Barris came from behind the door.

Magda pushed the door open into a large office space. The decor was warm, comfortable and far less ostentatious than she had expected. One wall had a long line of good-sized windows that let the sun in. The other walls were covered from ceiling to floor with bookshelves and bookcases - all packed to the brim with neatly organised thick, hardcover books.

Barris was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a slight, dark-haired fellow sat at a scrupulously clean and organised desk, watching her curiously with an almost bird-like tilt of their head.

"Huh," they remarked, "You don't look like the usual sort."

"Usual sort of what?"

"Right, let's make this quick," the assistant sighed and cracked their knuckles, "I'll ask directly - are you here to seduce my boss?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-" Magda felt her face grow hot, "I-I-I'm not-"

"Well," they clapped their hands together once and smiled, "I'll take that reaction as a no. Let me get him for you."

Magda continued to stammer and blush as the assistant walked to a door flanked by two large bookcases. They opened it and poked their head inside.

"Boss, you've got another one!"

"Did you screen her?" Barris's voice called from behind the door.

"Yep, I'm 95% certain she's not here to seduce you."

Magda wanted the earth to swallow her up and save her from her mortification. To heck with clarification, right now she just wanted to run.

"I-I-I...perhaps I'll just leave this here and be on my way-"

At that moment, Barris stepped out from behind the door, adjusting his black robes as if he had just put them on.

"Lady Ellenstein?" He stared at her in confusion, "What are you doing here? Is something the matter?"

"Oh," the assistant said, "So _that's_ the famous Lady Ellenstein." They chuckled awkwardly. "Ah. _Probably shouldn't have said that to you earlier._ "

Barris gave his assistant a questioning look, and then as if he suddenly recalled what had been said, his eyes widened and a blush crept over his cheeks. He hid his face in one hand and muttered something in a vaguely musical sounding gibberish.

"I apologize on behalf of Lex," he said, "They usually deal with... _less decent_ ladies than you."

"Less decent is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" Lex muttered.

At that moment, the main door slammed open.

" _Mr. Barris!_ " Chairman Linglan's voice bellowed.

She strode into the room with a smile so sharp it could cut glass. Magda wisely moved out of her path and stood next to the office potted plant, feeling exceedingly awkward and wishing that she could disappear into the decor.

"Well at least I know _that_ one isn't here for a striptease."

" _Not the time, Lex_ ," Barris hissed. He turned to Linglan. "Chairman Linglan." He inclined his head politely, his expression carefully blank, "Greetings."

"About that case-" Linglan's smile abruptly morphed into something that was nearly a snarl.

"I am not changing my decision." His tone was firm and heavy.

Linglan's eyes widened. She trembled with rage.

"Here it comes," Lex sighed.

She exploded.

"I have never seen a man as unreasonable as you!"

"The precedent of this case was a ruling manipulated by a court of public opinion!" Barris looked positively livid. "If we rule it according to the precedent it will be unfair to the defendant!"

His voice was harsh and there was a hint of an odd accent in his diction - particularly in the trilling, rolling sound of his rs. It sounded disconcertingly similar to the book's phonetic rendition of Stewart Ross's Highland accent.

_Oh dear, was it warm in here or was it just her?_

Magda attempted to surreptitiously fan herself. Luckily for her, the other parties in the room were too occupied by the argument to pay her much attention.

"No matter what you say, the jury's opinion should be the determing factor in the final decision!" Linglan shouted, "You call yourself a man of the law and you have the _gall_ to pull this unconventional move to completely eliminate jury influence! All in all, Mr. Barris, you are an unreasonable, dangerous man!"

"...you only prove yourself a supporter of prejudice," Barris stated frostily.

Linglan turned pale. Lex visibly winced, as if they were expecting her to yell again. Magda wondered if she would feel more or less awkward if she had the faintest idea of _what_ it was they were arguing about.

The Chairman did not yell. She shot one final challenging glare at Barris's impassive face and stalked out of the office, rudely pushing her way past the richly dressed nobleman who had just opened the door.

"Bloody heck," Lex grumbled, "This place is turning into a _carnival_ with all this coming and going." Magda couldn't help but agree.

"Ah, Minister Sakan," the nobleman approached Barris. He either did not notice the look of disdain and disinterest on Barris's face, or he did not care. He held out his hand, apparently expecting a friendly, jocular handshake. "I thought I'd stop by to thank you for your work on that case-"

Barris looked at the man's proferred hand like it was week-old fish. "You needn't bother," he said bluntly, "I didn't do it for you."

"You're really too modest," the man laughed.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Ah," he retracted his hand with a vaguely crestfallen expression, "I just thought-"

Barris crossed his arms and fixed him with a steady, unblinking stare.

"I think I should take my leave," the man squeaked and headed straight for the exit. He stumbled a little over his feet in his hurry. She didn't know whether to feel sorry for the man or laugh at his comical misfortune.

"You can come out from behind the plant now, Lady Ellenstein."

Barris was staring at her with that same disconcerting, unblinking gaze. Sheepishly, she inched away from the plant.

"I apologize for the wait," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he could feel a headache coming on, "What was it that you needed?"

"Oh," Magda bit her lip, wondering if it was proper to ask him about that case now when he looked so obviously tired and harassed. "Everyone has been talking about that case that you and the Chairman are involved in. Nobody could tell me anything about what the point of contention was, so I was curious..."

"Prejudice," Barris interjected.

"...huh?"

"Many people believe that they are logical, rational thinkers, but in truth, they are working through prejudice. So am I."

Magda looked at Lex, silently entreating them with her eyes for an insight into just _what_ Barris was going on about. They only shrugged and shook their head, as if to say: "Nope, I'm as in the dark as you."

"It's funny though," Barris continued, talking more to himself now than to her, "You'd think that the Chairman's only concern would be building her Dragon's hoard of gems, but then out of nowhere, she raises a valid ethical objection." A slight smile graced his lips. He looked almost... _impressed_.

"You're rambling, sir," Lex said dryly.

"Am I?" He frowned, "...so I am. My apologies, Lady Ellenstein."

"Please, there is no need," she insisted, "Actually, I should be the one to apologize. I have intruded at an inconvenient time for a very selfish motive." She took a deep breath and held out her gift basket. "I hope this can help make up for the trouble."

Lex stared at the basket like it was some strange, alien creature. From their reaction, Magda guessed that the Ministry of Justice did not often receive gifts.

She placed the basket in Barris's open arms. His hands brushed against hers. They were warm, rough and slightly callused, and Magda had the sudden thought that a man of noble birth like him really _shouldn't_ have hands like that.

Barris regarded her with a curious, searching gaze - softer than his previous unblinking stares but no less intense. She was suddenly reminded of the long, held gaze between Madeline and Stewart in Chapter 5. She let go of the basket and stepped back, head lowered, hoping that he wouldn't notice the flush of heat in her face.

"I thank you for the courtesy, Lady Ellenstein," He glanced at the bottle in the basket, "This is a good vintage. I commend you on your taste. I regret that I won't be able to partake of it at present."

"No drinking during case work," Lex helpfully supplied, "He's perfectly happy to drown himself in coffee at any time however."

Barris levelled an exasperated glare at Lex. Lex simply shrugged, as if to say "I'm not wrong, am I?"

"Regardless of your motives, an eager and questioning mind should always be encouraged," he said, "However, in this case, there is certain sensitive information that I am not at liberty to discuss. I can only-"

"Ah, sorry to break up the conversation, boss," Lex interrupted, "But it's 1500 hours and you've got a meeting with Senator Westinghouse scheduled at 1520."

"Of course," Barris sighed, "I'm afraid I must take my leave, Lady Ellenstein. Lex can provide you a redacted summary of the proceedings if you wish. I am sorry I cannot offer greater insight at this time."

He hurried towards the door, then abruptly turned on his heel to put the gift basket on Lex's desk before dashing out and shutting the door behind him.

"Typical boss," Lex shook their head and tsked, "Still, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing he almost ran out with. Almost took a left behind bodice to court once." Magda choked and Lex continued, oblivious to her embarrassment, "I still have it actually."

"Does...does that happen often?"

"The boss running off with things and then backtracking to put them down?"

"No, I meant..." Magda bit her lip and quickly blurted out her question before her reckless courage failed her, "Do women often leave their _bodices_ behind?"

"Now _that_ would be telling," they raised one eyebrow and their mouth quirked in a sardonic half-smile. "Hardly appropriate subject matter for a proper young lady like yourself."

"You brought it up first," she retorted, "If you never intended to elaborate then perhaps you should not have mentioned it at all."

"Someone's got a mouth on her." Lex chuckled, "Right then, no more fooling around. Quick summary of the dispute-"

Lex's summary was quick and succinct and actually almost understandable to her despite her lack of legal knowledge.

From what she could gather, Person A (Lex refused to name any of the parties involved) had filed a suit against Person B on grounds of slander and successfully sued for damages.

Person B had appealed to the Ministry, and upon further investigation into the alleged slander, it was determined that the charge was not actionable due to substantial truth in the defamatory statements.

The Ministry had moved to retrial the case as a bench trial rather than a jury trial as before, citing a recent change to Finsel's defamation laws that overruled the usual precedent.

Lex did not disclose how Linglan was involved in this. Given what she had seen and now knew, Magda was fairly certain that Person A was an associate of Linglan's and that the outcome of the case was somehow important to her business interests and dealings.

She wondered if that funny, wheedling nobleman from earlier was involved in the case. Was _he_ Person B? Magda flipped through her mental lexicon of significant people in Finsel society but could not put a name to the face of that particular nobleman.

If he was not a prominent figure, the content of his alleged slander must have been very dire indeed to invite legal action.

"Probably doesn't shed much more light on the situation," Lex said, "But that's all I can say."

"Thank you," Magda said sincerely, "For being so patient and for talking to me. If I may trouble you with one more question?..."

"As long as it doesn't result in me having to name the parties involved, go ahead."

"Is there any weight to the Chairman's objection? That eliminating jury influence crosses an ethical boundary?"

Lex drummed their thin fingers on their desk, their expression distant and contemplative.

"Well," they said simply, "I may work for the Minister, but I've got no real stake in this issue. I can see where the Chairman is coming from - the jury provides a check against state power. It gives the citizens an opportunity to participate in the legal system and helps to legitimize the law in the eyes of the public."

"But," they sighed, "I'm sure you've realised by now that Linglan's actual concerns likely have little to do with the ethics of the case."

"It still doesn't change the fact that her point is valid however."

"No," Lex smiled thinly and shook their head, "No, it doesn't. I can't say why the boss made that decision. Well, I _could_ , but I won't. The only thing I can say is - there are times when every choice available to you is just... _bad_.

You can't stall and there is no magical third option. The only thing you can do is make the choice that lets you sleep at night."

Choice.

At times, Magda felt that she had very little choice in her life. From the moment Eliza Ellenstein had told her to leave her name behind - that she was _Magda_ now - her life was no longer truly her own.

Now her patron had her doing things that did not sit well with her conscience. Spreading rumours, currying favour with people for no other reason but to wring intel from them-

She had received a letter from the Viscount not long ago. He had wished her a good night's rest and sweet dreams. There would be fewer chances for sweet dreams in her future.

How very right he was.

"I understand," she said quietly, "A little more than I would like to."

"I'm sure you do. You're young, but you're no fool."

"You are too kind. I know there is still much I have to learn."

"I just call it like I see it, ma'am," Lex shrugged, "Pretty sure the boss feels the same way."

Magda couldn't stop the sudden rush of warmth and happiness in her chest.

It was true that she wished to be liked by most of the people in her social circle. It was important to have people's good favour, to be liked, to be popular.

It had become almost a chore of late.

Smile. Laugh. Say what they want to hear.

Give the people what they want.

She couldn't remember the last time she had actually felt _happy_ that someone thought well of her.

"Anyway," they said, "Don't take this the wrong way - it's been fun talking, but there's a stack of case files that need sorting-"

"Oh! Of course, I'm terribly sorry, I've taken up so much of your time-"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Lex chuckled and motioned with their hands like they were calming a high strung horse, "It's no big deal. Just let me know if I need to call a carriage to take you back home. I don't know how you fine society ladies like to travel."

"I can't speak for my fellow ladies," Magda said, "But I walked here and intend to do the same for the return trip. It's still light out, so there's no need to trouble anyone to be my escort."

"If you say so. I'll walk you to the gate at least," Lex walked to the door, opened it and acknowledged her with a polite nod and a smile, "After you, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue is adapted from Barris's second favour quest. 
> 
> The game doesn't elaborate on exactly what that case was about. I came up with a possible scenario based on the tidbits of info, some in-game intel and my own very sketchy legal knowledge.
> 
> Lex is not from the game, I made them up a while back because I thought Barris should have a snarky, occasionally irreverent secretary.
> 
> Just remembered - many thanks to Dutchess_Zabeth, who patiently reads through all my word vomit and offers sensible plot advice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is rotten in the state of Finsel and Magda is mightily peeved with some new plot developments in the book.

The weeks following her visit to the Ministry were...odd.

First, there had been that incident with Linglan when Magda had let her recent knowledge about Tilla Jorcastle's fondness for Rayorcan things slip out.

Linglan had reacted in a manner that was best described as "ballistic". Needless to say, she had been very glad to leave the ball after _that_ encounter. She could remember her hands still shaking from the Chairman's forceful outburst as she walked to the carriage.

Not long after that encounter, a cryptic and vaguely threatening letter had arrived from the Chairman herself.

_Do you feel the wind at the edge of the cliff, Lady Ellenstein? Lady Ellenstein!_

She had no idea what to make of Linglan's letter. It must have had something to do with the information she had blurted out, but Magda had no inkling of _why_ that should warrant such a violent reaction.

Less than a week later, she encountered Linglan again.

Magda had heard rumours of the Chairman's many enemies, but it had been...quite shocking to witness the results of the dangerous life Linglan led first hand.

She spent all her time at that ball by Linglan's side. Every time someone inquired about the Chairman's frequent fainting spells, Magda just smiled and cited inebriation or exhaustion.

As Magda waited anxiously for the ball to be over or for the older woman to come to her senses, Linglan talked.

"You're a nice girl, Lady Ellenstein," Linglan said drowsily as she downed another glass of wine to dull the sting of her wound, "Nice but so _stupid_."

"I believe that a lady who is in the process of bleeding out onto my dress is in no position to comment on my lack of intelligence." Magda muttered.

"Touché," Linglan snorted, "I hope you're enjoying this rare opportunity to speak candidly. I'll be too sober to find it funny the next time."

"If I may indeed speak candidly, Chairman - I understand that the information I disclosed to you last week was likely dangerous, but I do not understand _why_."

"You don't need to understand _why_ something is dangerous to know that it _is_ ," the red-haired woman fixed her with a hard, piercing glare, "I like you, Lady Ellenstein, and that is why I tell you that you're better off not knowing more."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

" **No.** Goddess save me from busybodies," Linglan groaned and downed another glass of wine, "I swear, you're as bad as Minister Pickled Ginger."

"...pickled ginger?"

"Yeah, you know...because he's pink and ginger? Feh," the Chairman scoffed and waved her hand dismissively, "It was funnier in my head."

Magda frowned. She suspected she knew who Linglan was talking about, but it seemed odd to her the Chairman should be _familiar_ enough with _him_ to bestow an almost... _affectionate_ nickname.

She did not press Linglan further, partly out of consideration for her delicate condition, and partly because the woman was slurring and quite obviously _pickled_ in her own right.

Thankfully, a very frantic Giulolo arrived near the end of the ball to take the half-conscious Chairman off her hands.

Magda mulled over the many confusing things that had occurred in recent days on her journey home in the carriage. Ruminating led her no closer to any answers. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the carriage window.

Sometimes she wished she had someone to talk to about all of... _this_. She missed the old days, when she could talk to her mother about everything and not worry about being punished or told to empty her mind, to smile and to feel nothing.

_Regardless of your motives, an eager, questioning mind should always be encouraged._

Magda had not seen Barris since that day in the Ministry. Even so, his words from that day came to her as clear as if he was sitting with her in the carriage.

...what would you, do, Barris? She wondered. You did not mind letting me know some things about that case, but what would you say about this business with black powder and Duchess Jorcastle's interest in Rayorca?

Would you brush me off like every other person? Or would I actually hear something from you more substantial than cryptic warnings and vague hints?

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the house.

After assuring her mother that the blood on her dress was not hers, they ate dinner. Magda ate almost mechanically, carefully weighing every statement, making sure she smiled and laughed at the appropriate moments.

Magda tried not to feel too upset that this was what her relationship with her mother was now. Just another person to please and to curry favour from.

Let's be honest, Magda, her mind unhelpfully supplied as she walked to her room, since when has your relationship with her ever been anything _but_ that?

Magda shut the door behind her and locked it. She ran a shaking hand through her hair and breathed out deeply.

Such dark thoughts would do her no good. She needed a break. A momentary escape from the heaviness of reality.

She retrieved the book from it's hiding place and began to read.

About half a chapter into the story thus far, Magda spat a very unladylike curse she had heard several times in the Slums, and closed the book with a petulant huff.

How... _dare_ they?

How could the author bring _another_ woman into the picture?

Of course, this new woman had to be far more beautiful and accomplished than the fair heroine, Madeline. She had to be fierce, clever and the daughter of a Lord, rich in her own right, in command of her own men and stronghold.

And then there was the childhood betrothal. A bloody _betrothal_.

Magda shook her head obstinately.

No.

No, Stewart and Madeline belonged together. They were so obviously in love. They'd even...done some things together. Nothing that could be considered consummation, true, but still.

She sighed in frustration and flopped face down onto her bed. She wanted to read that book for an escape, not to be subjected to further stress and uncertainty.

Was this how Lynna felt every time she beat her in a Lady's Battle? If so, Magda felt she could understand why the young Jorcastle seemed to hate her so much.

After five minutes of muttering offensive names directed towards the _other_ woman, Magda picked up the book again, hoping that the author would soon put things to right.

The author did not.

The chapter ended with the issue of the _other_ woman unresolved, and with the elders of the Ross Clan openly declaring their disapproval of Stewart and Madeline's relationship.

It's just a book, Magda told herself as she hid it in the usual spot and rolled the carpet back over the floorboard.

It's just a book.

There's no reason to be upset.

She blew out the candles and repeated those words to herself as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to incorporate some more serious main story plot things from the game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda goes to the Maid's Lodge and eavesdrops on a conversation between Linglan and Barris.

Dyeing, remaking and commissioning clothes did not come cheap. Buying the designs cost a pretty penny as well, especially when they were the rare, Mandarian ones that only Foggy sold.

Magda looked over the sad state of her coffers and sighed. This called for another trip to the Maid's Lodge.

It was almost laughably easy to walk about unrecognised in front of the nobles. For all the talk of her great beauty and fine eyes, it seemed none of that was apparent when she put on a maid's dress, wore no makeup and styled her hair plainly.

The only one who had seen through her disguise before was the Viscount, which was to be expected - he knew what she looked like disguised as a maid from that time he had helped her sneak into the Bavlenka mansion.

Judging from the careful, analytic way his eyes scanned over her body whenever they encountered each other at the Lodge, Magda also suspected that the Viscount's powers of recognition had more to do with his observation of her measurements than familiarity with her face.

It was evening when Magda arrived at the Lodge. She began the usual routine of making her rounds about the place, serving drinks and finger food, pocketing tips and keeping her ears open for potential intel.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of fiery red hair and rubies.

_Linglan?_

The Chairman stood in a quiet, discreet corner of the ballroom, expertly holding two full wine glasses in one hand, tapping her foot as if she was waiting for someone.

Magda nearly dropped her serving tray when she saw Barris walk up to Linglan.

If he had appeared in public at any time over the past week, she had certainly not seen him. All reliable news indicated that he had still been busy working that case.

She wondered what the Chairman had to say that could pull him away from his work. She moved closer, careful to stay out of their line of sight.

"I suppose I should offer my congratulations on your victory." She heard Linglan say as she held out a glass, her lips pressed together in a tight, wry smile.

Barris took the proferred glass, his brow furrowed. He scrutinised the glass and carefully sniffed the contents.

"It's just wine," she rolled her eyes, "Nothing added - I swear on my parents' graves. I do know how to be gracious in defeat. Besides," she sipped her own drink, "If I had, do you think I'd be sloppy enough to put in something that can be detected by smell, sight or taste?"

Barris only quirked an eyebrow and hummed quietly in assent.

"I do not need congratulations," he said, "I did not judge the case or deliver the closing argument. My people and I merely advised counsel and investigated the allegations. This is not a victory for me."

"So only a victory for Lord Somersby, then?" Linglan's laugh was dry and brittle, "I hear he has already filed the paperwork for a counterclaim against Marchand alongside the husbands of the other women."

_Somersby? Marchand?_

Magda frowned but quickly put on a polite, passive smile as she spied a nobleman waving her over. Fortunately, he was close enough that she could still hear the two talk.

Somersby...she recalled that name mentioned a few times in some of the less formal salons. Lord Somersby was of noble lineage but was so forgettable and unaccomplished that most of his peers considered him beneath their notice. To her knowledge, the only reputation he had was as a liar - and not even a particularly good one at that.

Marchand however was a more recognisable name. He was the former Chairman of the Chamber of Commerce, Linglan's direct predecessor. Marchand was rich, prosperous and well-liked by most civilians and nobles. Those who did not like him whispered of shady dealings but never dared to link him to such rumours outright. After all, being rich usually meant having powerful friends who would not take kindly to hearing nasty gossip about their comrade.

"Do you hate me then, Chairman? For my part in your friend's ruin?" Barris questioned.

"No," Linglan sighed, "Despite everything, I don't actually hate you. You're a pain in the ass, but at least you're an honest, competent one. I'd sure as hell rather have you in the Ministry than another corrupt loafer."

"Careful, Chairman," Barris huffed a dry, not-quite laugh, "That almost sounded like a compliment."

"Ha," she coughed, "Don't make me laugh."

"...still recovering from that incident?"

"None of your business, but if you must know, yes."

"Sometimes I don't know if you're just reckless or if you have a genuine death wish." Surprisingly, Barris didn't sound angry; if anything, he sounded worried and resigned.

"Stay out of it, Sakan," Linglan's tone was sharp. "I mean it. I've already lost one ally thanks to you. If you bestow any more 'help', I may as well hand a dagger to the next person who wants to have a go at me."

"...I do not regret my decision," Barris said quietly, "Marchand took a bribe and brought dangerous technology into Finsel. At least five women we _know of_ suffered because of what he did."

"Yes, and one of those women was his daughter," the Chairman snapped, "If he knew about what those machines did, do you think that he would have gifted one of those things to his own daughter?"

Magda suddenly recalled a confusing piece of intel she had noted down some time back.

_The Chairman's daughter was gifted a fantastic mechanical bird from Rayorca. The lady was delighted with its liveliness but experienced three miscarriages after receiving it._

That piece of intel had been utterly baffling. Linglan was the only Chairman in Finsel that she knew of, and she most certainly did not have a daughter.

It all made sense now. The intel hadn't been about Chairman Linglan, it had been about the _old_ Chairman, Marchand!

Magda served the nobles who called for her as quickly as she could manage while still appearing to be polite and gracious. She glanced about, confident that no one was paying her any attention and hurried to continue observing the conversation.

"I cannot speculate on what is in the ex-Chairman's mind," Barris said, "All I know are the facts. You know them as well as I, Chairman. Given what you know, can you tell me if it is reasonable to assume that a man of Marchand's intelligence could have remained ignorant of the effects of the machines for as long as he did, even after his buyers began to ask about side effects?"

Linglan did not answer.

"Somersby may be a known prevaricator," he said, taking a brisk drink from his glass, "But even a broken clock is right twice a day."

"Fine," she said, "I admit it. I'm prejudiced. I still want to believe Marchand didn't act with malice. But even if you're right, even if Marchand did all of this deliberately, you proved it by excluding the will of the people from legal process."

Linglan closed her eyes and downed the rest of her wine with one swig.

"You might not have broken anything but you sure as hell _bent_ something. That's nothing for me but _you_? What happens the next time you think something is right and you can't prove it by following the rules?

The nobles are intimidated by you and the civilians are too giddy over the notion that someone from upstairs isn't trying to exploit them for once. They're not going to tell you to stop. _Who's going to tell you to stop?_ "

"I should probably feel insulted that you apparently believe I am one bad day away from declaring myself Supreme Overlord of Finsel," he quipped, "But you're right. _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?_ "

"Ugh, stop it." She wrinkled her nose. "I hate it when you do that."

"All the more reason for me to do it," Barris said mildly, "In any case, your recent actions make it seem that _you_ have volunteered to watch the Watchman," There was a slight flicker of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Whether he likes it or not."

"Great," Linglan drawled, "Add 'Watch the Minister of Justice and stop him from going rogue' to the list of other things I'm responsible for."

"How does that phrase go? _No rest for the wicked?_ "

"If that's true, what does that make you?"

Barris chuckled. It was a nice sound, warm and low with a pleasant, mellow resonance.

It was a pity he didn't laugh more often.

"You're not so bad when you're not being a pedantic humourless stiff," she smirked, "I'm feeling oddly generous so I'm leaving you with a bit of advice."

Linglan's expression abruptly turned somber.

"Watch yourself," she said, "Whatever happens now- it's on your head. I know Marchand won't come after me - we civilians respect old friendships. But I'm quite sure he'll have a bone to pick with _you_ now."

"He's welcome to try."

"Don't tempt fate, Barris Sakan. You should remember that old saying in Hondo," Linglan smiled sharply, "Cut off a wolf's head, and it still has the power to _bite_. _"_

The Chairman left, her long red hair swaying behind her as she walked. Magda looked at Linglan's retreating form, and then at Barris.

Was he...watching Linglan's hips as she walked away?

Magda shook her head and turned back to continue with her maid duties-

-and immediately bumped into Barris. He looked down at her and his eyes widened in recognition.

Magda began to panic.

She wanted to run, but her feet refused to move. No, no, bad idea, if she ran, it would only make her look guilty and confirm her identity in his eyes.

_Oh goddess, what was she going to do?_

Barris blinked, looked at his half-empty glass of wine, looked back at her, back at the glass and then back at her.

He suddenly turned on his heel and marched to a potted plant standing nearby. Barris poured the remaining wine into the pot as he muttered a string of musical-sounding gibberish interspersed with something that sounded like: "Just wine, my arse."

Magda quickly made herself scarce, unwilling to risk the chance that he would take a second look at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleshed out more details of my personal headcanon of what that case was about.


End file.
